danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מיאופורון
thumb|ימין|300px|הצמח מהוואי [http://www.hear.org/starr/images/species/?q=myoporum+sandwicense&o=plants המקור ובו עשרות צילומים של הצמח מהוואי] thumb|ימין|300px|מיופורום - גדר חי ליד בית הכנסת "משכן בנימין" בקדומים - זוהה בעזרת פורום תפוז לגינון מיאופורון או מיופורום (Myoporum sandwicense) עם תוספת (naio) הוא צמח משתרע ירוק-עד ממשפחת הלועניתיים עם פרחים לבנים בולטים, המשמש גדר חי. תפוצתה בארצות: מאוריציוס, אוסטרליה, איי האוקיינוס השקט (הוואי) וסין. דגמים * מיאופורון קטן-עלים - רחב ' - Myoporum parvifolium Broad - עלווה:אזמלנית, רחבה יותר מזו של הזו 'בינוני' * 'מיאופורון קטן-עלים - בינוני (מיד-ליפ) - Myoporum parvifolium Mid-Leaf - עלווה: צרה מוארכת * מיאופורון קטן-עלים - ארגמני - Myoporum parvifolium Purple - עלווה: ארגמנית, העלים גדולים יותר מאשר בזן דק-ארגמני * המקור:משתלת מלצר * מיאופורון מחודד Myoporum acuminatum - גובה עד 4 מטר המקור: הדר נוי * מיאופורון ביצני Myoporum boninense שיח משתרע בעל עלים ביצנים כהים ומבריקים המקור תכונות לגידול תנאי אור: קרינת שמש ישירה או הצללה חלקית אזורי אקלים: כל אזורי הארץ צריכת מים: מועטה, חסכוני במים קצב צימוח: מהיר עמידויות ורגישויות: עמיד לקרה, לרוחות, למליחות וליובש תנאי חוף: עמיד לרסס ים המקור:הנ"ל Myoporum Acuminatum - מיאופורון מחודד (לפי הויקיפדיה האנגלית) Myoporum acuminatum, commonly known as Waterbush, Pointed Boobialla or Mangrove Boobialla, is a plant found in eastern Australia. It grows in rainforest or wet eucalyptus forest near the coast, and is often associated with mangroves. Occasionally it is found in the drier rainforests. It grows naturally as far south as Mimosa Rocks National Park in far south eastern New South Wales, and north to Queensland, the islands of the Torres Strait and New Caledonia על השם The plant first appeared in scientific literature in Prodromus Florae Novae Hollandiae in 1810, authored by Robert Brown. The genus name Myoporum refers to the Ancient Greek roots myein ("to shut close") and πόρος ("passage", the same root that gave "pore"), referring to these plants' ability to close the stomata and persist in drier areas. The specific epithet acuminatum refers to the pointed leaves. Common names include Boobialla, Pointed Boobialla, Waterbush and Mangrove Boobialla תאור Myoporum acuminatum grows as a hairless shrub or small tree, up to 13 metres (40 ft) tall and a trunk diameter of 50 cm (20 in). In larger plants the trunk may be irregular in shape with flanges. Bark is greyish brown and somewhat wrinkled in larger trees. Small branches are green and fairly thick, though smooth העלים Leaves are 5 to 14 cm long and 7 to 28 mm wide3 with a fine point, though rarely seen with a rounded end. The base of the leaf becomes thin near the leaf stem, which measures 6 to 20 mm long. Leaf edges may be finely toothed, or smooth. Leaves lack stipules. Oil dots of varying sizes may be seen under a magnifying lens, of a distance apart of 3 to 5 diameters. Only the midrib is easily seen, other lateral or net veins are obscure פרחים ופירות Flowers appear from May to August, though later in the southern parts of its range. Flowers feature five white petals, with four rows of purple spots and a sweet scent. They grow in clusters from the leaf axils. 2 The fruit is a roughened, wrinkled drupe. Globular in shape, 5 mm in diameter, blue or purple in colour. Remnants of the flower style point out of the fruit, 3 to 4 mm long and hooked. Inside are two to four seeds, maturing from October to February תפוצה It grows in rainforest or wet eucalyptus forest of eastern Australia, from Queensland to the far south coast of New South Wales thumb|650px|center קטגוריה:לועניתיים